


Gravity Falls Evillious Chronicles

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Evillious Chronicles Crossovers [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Vocaloid
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: My (borrowed) songs that I (re)wrote to tell certain parts of the story of "The Evillious Chronicles", which was originally done by MOTHY or Akuno-P, using Gravity Falls Characters. I'm only going to do "The Story of Evil" and "The Seven Deadly Sins" and maybe a few other random songs.All the vocaloids listed belong to their individual owners.Most of the lyrics I used credit the original creator unless I could not find the name.Enjoy! I have included the song videos in case you want to read the lyrics in time with the song vocals!





	1. Cast

   

 

(Each character listed is paired up with the Vocaloid whose role they fill. Don't question my choices, please XD)

 

 **Rin:** Stanley Pines

 

 **Len:** Stanford Pines

 

 **Miku:** Carla McCorkle

 

 **Kaito:** Fiddleford McGucket

 

 **Meiko:** Melody

 

 **Luka:** Pacifica Northwest

 

 **Gumi:** Dipper Pines and/ or Mabel Pines (Depends on Song)

 

 **Gakupo:** Bill Cipher

 

 **Kiyoteru:** Soos Alzamirano Ramirez

 

 **Haku:** Wendy Corduroy

 

 


	2. Son of Evil (Pride Part 1)

 

(Credit to Ketsuban for the original lyrics)

 

 

 

"Ah hahahaha!!! Now, kneel before me!"

 

Once upon a time in a place far away,

There was a pink kingdom where no one dared to stay.

The ruler was a boy so mean,

A clever young King of age seventeen.

 

So much furniture littered his abode,

A servant whose likeness surely showed,

Gompers was what his horse was named,

All the riches of the world, this boy did claim.

 

If you're short on money, that's no fearful thing.

Just drain it from the ones who you dangle on a string.

"Everyone who wants to see me break down and cry,

It is my wish to see you all die!"

 

"Now, kneel before me!"

 

Oh, sinful rose of pink. How selfishly you think.

In your family's chain, you are the worse link!

It is wise for everyone to just obey,

If you don't, you just signed your life away.

 

 

 

The King soon fell in love with a girl of green,

Who had long brown curls and was as regal as a Queen.

But she preferred the ruler of the land of ocean's hue,

A cheerful blonde with eyes so deeply blue.

 

 

The King knew this, and was filled with rage.

He called for his servant, locked in his cage.

His next words had been carefully prepared,

**_"Destroy the Blue Kingdom, and let no one be spared."_ **

 

Houses of the people were burned to the ground.

So many voices would no longer make a sound.

Somewhere in the chaos, the Blue King lost his life.

He had been stabbed with a pink knife!

 

"Oh my, is it snack time already?"

 

Oh, sinful rose of pink. How bloodthirstily you think.

Wiping out a whole kingdom, before you can blink!

Even though the flower is so refined,

All those thorns have caused its garden to decline.

 

To defeat the King is no easy task,

But the townspeople could no longer wear their mask.

Like a flock of birds they were led by,

A purple lady mercenary into the nigh!

 

All the anger that had built over the years,

Consumed them now, erasing their fears.

The Pink Army was weakened by the Blue War.

Their attacks were not much of a chore.

 

Once they fell, the countrymen surrounded the court.

The servants escaped, as time was short.

The King knew that he wouldn't win this fight,

He was finally captured in the night!

 

"How dare you!"

 

Oh, sinful rose of pink. How cleverly you think.

Even identical things, have differences that are distinct!

The paradise that he had built for himself,

Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.

 

Once upon a time in a place far away,

There was a pink kingdom where no one dared to stay.

The ruler was a boy so mean,

A clever young King of age seventeen.

 

He was to be punished at 3 o'clock,

When the church bells resound with a tock.

The teenager who had made life a living Hell,

What was he thinking all alone in his cell?

 

Soon the time finally came,

The church bells to him sounded rather lame.

Not even bothering to look at the crowd,

He said with his eyes in a shroud:

 

_"Oh my, is it snack time already?"_

 

 

The rose so sinfully pink, smiled until his end.

His servant ran away, abandoning his only friend.

Now the people speak of him with out a second thought.

For the Son of Evil had received what he sought. 

 


	3. Twin of Evil (Pride Part 2)

 

(Credit to Enn for the original lyrics)

 

 

_"Oh, sinful rose of pink. How selfishly you think._

_In your family's chain, you are the worse link!_

_It.."_

 

"Somehow in our next life, should we ever meet again..."

 

O my King, you have me as your faithful servant alone.  
We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone.  
O my King, to shield thee from danger's deadly call,  
I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all.

 

Seventeen years ago we were both born into this hell.  
Given blessings by the people and the church's bell.  
Being in our family we must play by the rules.  
Even if we look the same, I am destined as your tool.

 

They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want.  
They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt.  
Never fear, never cry, I will always be near.  
Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears!

 

O my King, you have me as your faithful servant alone.  
We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone.  
O my King, to shield thee from danger's deadly call,  
I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all.

 

While running errands in a peaceful town nearby,  
I ran into a pleasant man with sapphire blue eyes.  
Smiling with his face so fair, singing with his voice so bright.  
I was captivated then, knowing love at first sight.

  
  
But this love will remain locked deep inside.  
For the King gave orders, "The man must die".  
I will answer his wishes, his mind I will ease.  
So why, my Lord, do my tears fail to cease?

 

O my King, you have me as your faithful servant alone.  
We are twins, like two seeds in the soils of madness sown.  
"Today, for dessert, I have made you cherry pie!"  
And you laughed, and you laughed, innocent without a flaw...  

 

_**~Interlude~** _

 

_"Hey, Ford?"_

 

_"Yes, Lee?"_

 

_"Do you think we'll always be together?"_

 

_"Of course! Forever and Ever! I won't ever let anyone tear us apart! Ever!"_

 

_"Really?"_

 

_"Yep! Even if we're apart physically, I'll always be in your heart and you'll always be in mine!"_

 

_"Love you, bro!"_

 

_"I love you too."_

 

_**~Resume~** _

 

 People of the country were possessed with fear and rage.  
Threatening to kill the King, to move on to a new age.  
If this is what they call a retribution for his sins,  
God's words I will go against, for the life of my twin.

 

 

 _"Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run._  
Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone.  
Don't you worry we look the same in every way.  
No one would ever notice that you got away!"

 

O now I am the King, and you the escapee.  
We are twins, like two boats in the stormy sad seas.  
They say you are a man of vice and disdain.  
Then I am evil as well, with the same blood in my veins..

 

Once upon a time in a country far away,  
Where a lot of crimes were committed every day,  
My clever younger brother who was seventeen years of age,  
Was crowned as the King, dancing on history's stage..

 

They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want  _(Finally, long awaited, the time had come)_.  
They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt  _(The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum)_.  
Never fear, never cry, I will always be near  _(The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy)_.  
Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears  _(Grinning to the world, you spoke my line on your knees)_!   

 

_"Oh my, is it snack time already?"_

 

  
O my King, you have me as your faithful servant alone.  
We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone.

 

O my King, to shield thee from danger's deadly call,

I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all.  

 

_Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again..._

_Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends ..._  

 

 


	4. Message of Regret (Pride Part 3)

(Stanley's spoken dialogue will be italicized and bold. Stanford's will be italicized and underlined.)

 

   

 

 

 

(credit to Enn for the original lyrics)

 

On a small little shore where the giant big waves roar,  
I walked there alone, my feet cold and sore.  
There's a secret I know from a long long time ago,  
About this dark sea of woe..

 

_"Write your wish on paper and fold it in half.  Into a little glass bottle it goes!  
Give it to the sea and someday you will see,  Your dreams will bloom like a rose!"_

 

Float away with the sea,  Glass bottle full of dreams.  
In the dark of the night, bring a faint white gleam.  
Towards the brink of the sky, along with the waves, silently fading away..

 

_"Oh, Sinful rose of pink, how selfishly you think._

_In your family's chain, you are the worst link!_

_The boy who hadn't bothered to look at the crowd,_

_Ah, he was truly the Son of Evil...."_

 

You were always there for me no matter how absurd my pleas.  
You'd given me your all, but I didn't see.  
I was spoilt, I was never glad, never happy with what I had.  
I wonder if you'd ever gotten mad?

 

Now I am alone with no one else to hold.

Far away from the world I once knew!

You're not here with me so I'll leave it to the sea 

 To tell you how much I miss you!!

 

Float away with the sea,  Tears full of regret.  
Looking down, I only see my own silhouette..  
Why do we only realize our sins when everything has come to an end?

 

_ "We'll always be together, I promise!" _

_ "You'll always be in my heart and I'll always be in your's...okay?" _

_ "I won't let anyone hurt you, Stanley..." _

_ "I love you, Stanley, with all my heart!" _

_ "Goodbye, Stanley...Please, run away and live on!" _

 

_" **Stanford! Please! I'm sorry! Come back! Come back, please! Stanford!!!** "_

 

Float away with the sea,  Glass bottle full of dreams.  
In the dark of the night, bring a faint white gleam.  
Towards the brink of the sky, along with the waves, silently fading away..

 

Float away with the sea,  Tears full of regret.  
Looking down, I only see my own silhouette.

**_"Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again.."_ **

 

_"Let us play together once more, and be the very best of friends..."_

 

_**"Stanford!!!!"** _

 


	5. Daughter of Black (Pride Part 4)

  

   

 

(Credit to Enn for original lyrics)

 

 

 

 

"O, how I wish that I weren't alive!"  

I had been saying that since I was five.

Tedious days and years went by.

All I ever did was whimper and whine.

People in my village were all so fair,  

With eyes like gems and beautiful blonde hair.

They whispered and chattered and looked at me with spite.  

For my hair was tinted with a fiery red, shining bright.

 

Secretly hidden deep inside the woods,  

An old oak tree a thousand years withstood.

There I was standing with tears in my eyes,  

Praying to God with languishing sighs.

Wretched a life is when lived alone.

 With nobody's company but your own.

I dare not ask for much from where I stand.

Just for a person who could hold my hand.

 

I found him next to the ancient tree.

 His fragile body, limp and weak.

With no one around I had to try my best. 

Carefully nursed him back to consciousness.

Gradually, naturally, our lives entwined. 

 I learnt to leave my lonely days behind.

He became everything that I had got. 

Despite being everything that I was not.

 

Gleaming like golden flowers in the sun, 

 His hair was more enchanting than anyone's.

His face was fair, and his voice was bright. 

Captivating anyone at first sight.

Why would he show love and sympathy, 

To one whom was so unworthy as me?

Could it be pity I saw in his eyes? 

 Were the oaths of friendship only white lies?

 

He took me into his arms as I trembled with fear. 

His soothing words flowed into my ears:

"Never had I met another as beautiful as you are.." 

Hearing that, I broke down in tears.

 

They can laugh and mock my ways, 

Hurt me with enmity and hate.

They can shame me, slander me into disgrace.

I won't fear, I won't cry, I have you by my side.

You who gave me all the worth I need inside.

 

We fled from my village into your's.  

Found me some work and settled down.

Things there were different in every way, 

 But with him I was happier each passing day.

Gradually, naturally, I started a new life. 

Working for you in your castle, day and night.

Even with these hardships, I pulled through. 

The bond between us, it only grew.

 

One day in the castle we met a girl  

With earthy hair, and thus began,

This sickening story of jealousy and rage. 

 When she met him, everything started to change.

She was a maiden of the lands across the sea.  

She fell for him and so did he.

Rejected the love of the neighbouring king,

 Lighting the fuse of destiny.

 

The land was devoured by the roaring flames of war. 

 Mercilessly, the Pink King he swore:

"See to it that all the people with blonde hair are dead. 

 They shall live in these lands no more!"

 

Everyone I loved and cared,

Not a single one was spared.

Except me because of my fiery hair.

Why can't I die in his place? 

Why do good lives go to waste?

Does this all boil down to unchangeable fate?

 

"O how I wish that I weren't alive." 

 I had been saying that since I was five.

Tedious days and years went by. 

 All I ever did was whimper and whine.

Aimless and lost, I started serving my Lord, 

 Working in a church next to a port.

The breeze brings in rumours of the death of the young Pink king,  

Executed at the guillotine.

 

I found him right by the choppy sea. 

His fragile body, limp and weak.

With no one around I had to try my best.

Carefully nursed him back to consciousness.

Gradually, naturally, our lives entwined. 

 I learnt to leave my lonely days behind.

He became everything that I had got. 

 Despite being everything that I was not.

 

In the confessional at night I overheard,

Him admitting his painful crimes, each and every word.  
  
Ah, a flood of emotions ran through my skin.

So that was the story of... _ **the real son of sin**._

 

On the small little shore where the giant big waves roar,

He walked there alone, his feet cold and sore.

I followed and walked up from behind him,

Pulling out an axe I took with me to kill him.

Raising it up to finally have my revenge,

It's for you my friend...

 

There's an apology I'd like to make, 

 To you whom is safe in God's embrace.

In the end I made a different call. 

I did not avenge your death after all.

He must feel what I felt a long time ago. 

 Full of loneliness, full of woe.

Wretched a life is when lived alone. 

 With nobody's company but your own.

 

The boy who couldn't do anything before this,

Learnt how to cook and bake his favorite desserts.

He made cherry pie for us today at tea.

I have to say he's done it perfectly.

 

What was that image that flashed in front of me,

That fateful night when we were by the sea?

Who was that young man who threw himself between us,

As if protecting someone precious?

 

 _" Please....spare him.."_  

 

 

(Temporary Ending Photo :P)

 


	6. Re-Birthday (Pride Part 5)

 

 

 

   

 

(Credit to Abimak56 for the original lyrics)

 

 

When I woke I was alone, in a room I did not know,   
With walls painted so dark not a trace of light could show.  
I could not see a thing, I couldn't hear anything.   
Alone in the darkness I trembled on the floor.

 

High up above me, in the jet black ceiling,  
I could almost make out the shape of an enormous spring.  
A voice then filled the air, the sound was everywhere,  
An eerie distorted voice that spoke inside my head.

 

"Sinful man, do you know what you have done?   
Your eternity inside this room has just begun.  
You will never see the light of day again."  
It said.

 

Memories rushed through my mind, a mess of colours, sounds and sights.  
Finally it was clear to me, my countless sins that had came to be.  
Suddenly I became aware of the reason I was really there,  
I never wish to return to that time and place of despair.  
Both my wrists have been bound by handcuffs coloured in the brightest red,  
Surely this could have only been the colour of blood that had shed  
Both my ankles have been restrained in the darkest blue of chains   
Surely this could only be the colour of someone's tears?

 

"Lu li la lu li la", I can hear a song drift to my ears.   
Who would sing such a sweet lullaby to someone like me?

 

I have been here for so long, but still I hear this song.  
From where could this pure lullaby be coming from?  
I asked this to the spring, who did not say a thing,  
The gruff voice singing on now, it heals my very soul.

 

On the day that I found out what that song was all about,  
The voice and the meaning were clear of any doubt,  
I just could not believe it's a lullaby for me.   
Enlightened I listen, to this new discovery.

 

Descending from the centre of the spring,  
A small light grows and begins to envelop me,  
Surely this has to be,  
You delivering a message to me.

 

All the voices surrounding me, begin to whisper quietly:  
"You're not pardoned from your sins, but something has changed deep within."   
But there's message hidden in every verse, like the evil on this earth.  
We will try to change the hand that you've been dealt and lift your curse.   
Blood red handcuffs have fallen free, and you begin to speak quietly:   
"You will have a pure rebirth, a brand new life to spend on earth."  
The dark blue chains have been cast astray, you look to me and say   
"Today, is your very own brand new birthday."

 

Everything around me fades to white as I close my eyes.  
Knowing that soon we'll meet, under the same sky.

 

Somehow in our next life, should we ever meet again,   
Let us play together once more and be the best of friends.

 

 


	7. Kept Waiting For a Response (Pride Part 6)

 

 

 

Once upon a time, there was a boy,  
Who was abandoned by his foolish parents,  
But had nothing to fear, because he soon found home,  
In an orphanage beside the sea.  
He was raised by a priest, a kind man,  
He always had a smile on his face,  
He told me that even if we are poor,  
We can still live and be happy.

 

Time soon passed, he began to decay,  
A disease was breaking down his body.  
He remained in bed as we spoke to him.  
And this is what we said:

 

"You've protected us for so long.  
There has to be a way for us to repay you,  
It doesn't matter how absurd it is.  
What do you wish for?"

 

The old priest smiled at us,  
And answered in response:  
"I have been waiting for so long.  
Waiting for a response to my letter.  
That letter I sent when I was a young boy.  
I really want to know if it ever arrived or not.

 

If my wish really does come true,  
If my sins have really been forgiven,  
I want the response to my letter.  
And will keep waiting for it."

 

"If my wish didn't come true,  
Then just forget it", he laughed.  
The letter that he sent so long ago,  
Who is it supposed to be for?

 

We decided to go and part ways,  
To track down the truth, to explore the land,  
In the land of green, we found an artist,  
A woman of regret who knew his past.

 

The artist told us his story,  
Warned us he was evil, a pink demon,  
There were so many lives ruined because of him,  
So many hearts breaking because of his pride,  
The man who he waits for? He is his ultimate punishment.  
His brother, who left this world so long ago. Surely, he must know by now,  
He will never get a response. No matter how long he waits.  
What a fool. 

 

Even so, he'll keep on waiting for his brother's reply,  
Even if he is nothing more but a decaying corpse,  
A shadow of the King he once was.  
But he knows his message will come one day... 

 

Finally, the end has arrived,   
Death is waiting to take him away.   
But I had one last gift for him,  
I gave him a small bottle.   
Inside being a piece of parchment.

 

I know it was just a fake letter,  
But one that I wrote with the same amount of love,  
As any letter from his brother could have given him.  
He smiled, sighing a soft "Thank you".

 

With that his story soon came to an end,  
That smile on his face was his last epitaph,  
My only regret? Is that he carried that sin for so long,  
We only knew, when everything had already ended.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Madness of Duke Cipher (Lust)

 

 (Credit to Razzy for the original lyrics)

 

 

 

 **Bill:** "Now, Shall we dance?"

 

**Bill :**

It's another night, women running coming to see me.  
Such a pretty sight, waiting there for me.   
Smiling away, what you do like any other day.  
Take me by the hand, let us dance the night astray.

 

He wanted my soul, I signed away my life to him.   
Power in my hands, was what he gave me.  
Look into my eyes, women listen really easily.  
Taken by surprise, they fall enchanted!

 

  
 **Pacifica:**  
Powers by the devil were given to him, just for charming us.

  
 **Carla:**  
He was luring lonely women to the mansion, for only the lust.

 

 **Pacifica:**  
Bringing us one by one he chose women, and we gave him all our trust.

 

 **Carla:**  He was building up a harem, ah!

 

 **Bill:**  
Poison hidden by the libido, so tasteless.  
Pleasure hidden inside the blade, each time it cut through.  
Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony.  
But then later on they'll shine a golden hue!  
Once my plans progress to get these women undressed.   
Never nonetheless, there's no use to escape from my madness.

 

  
 **Bill:**  
Fragments of my past, I would like to burn it all away.  
Throw away my shame, and let it decay.  
I want to forget, the person that I used to be.  
People used to laugh, and make fun of me.  
  


 

Took her by the hands, as I laid my sweet and simple plan.  
Giving her a kiss, was my one only wish.  
Yes, she was the one, my friend since we were both so young.  
All she did was laugh, and make a fool of me!

 

  
 **Mabel:**  
Day by day, plenty of women came to him from all over the world.

  
 **Melody:  
** One by one, all of us got lost as his evil plan unfurled.

 

 **Mabel:**  
Women got entranced by him and they also lost their daughters too.

 

 **Melody:**  
Soon we didn't even know what to do!

 

 **Bill:**  
The libido dying in darkness falls plentiful.  
Infinitely, passion spreading, without an ending.  
Real or trick? We're making it stick; we know how to be.  
New and fresh, we're making humanity cry and bleed.  
Hating God, yet making love like fallen angels.  
Here, the King of the Night, it's the madness that I always felt right!

 

 **Bill:**  
Just another day, another woman comes my way.  
Little more embrace, little less than grace.  
Showing me her face, with her gleaming eyes I  
Give a little dance, for my harem prance.  
Come into my arms, I promise I won't cause you harm.  
Showing you a smile, I'll make it worthwhile.  
Suddenly I feel, a pain so sharp and unreal.  
Seeping through my vest, I bleed from my chest!

 

 **Fiddleford:**  
Just a guy searching far and wide for his lover that he lost.  
He found out about the mansion where he heard the devil dwells.   
Dressing up as a girl so his and the devil's path would cross.  
And once we are face to face, I'll send him right back to hell!

 

 **Bill:**  
Pierced by sin, I feel it within, as I start to fall.  
Feeling weak, I'm losing my streak, it's nothing at all.  
Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony.  
But then later on they'll bleed a golden hue..

 

Death invoked, my arts had all broke, and I'm suffering.  
The women I kept, awoke and all left, they've vanished from me.  
As I breathe, the last one to leave, was none other than.  
She turned back to look, my one and only friend.  
As she walked away, bidding to me her "Adieu".  
Please just stay with me, I haven't even said "I love you"!

 

_"Don't go..."_

 

 


	9. Evil Food Eater Conchita (Gluttony)

 

 

(Credit to Miku-Tan and Razzy for the original lyrics)

 

In a mansion far away, there was an ultimate sinner.  
Sitting there, without a care, she started up her last dinner.  
Food prepared in this despair, it's all going down to my waist.  
All alone, I eat at home. I'll stuff it all into my face !

 

What a shame, you want my name ? It's Melody Conchita!  
Give a whirl, 'cause I'm the girl who's craving foods from 'round the world.  
In the end, I recommend that you all stop acting so crude.  
What I want, I will be blunt, is the world's most gruesome of foods.

 

Bow down before her, answer to her!  
Show them what you'll be for our great Conchita !  
Savor the flavors from all around the world.  
Let them know that everything belongs to her !

 

Now is the time for me to devour everything !  
I'll have a ball and eat up whatever the menu brings.  
Poisons galore, I don't care, why don't you give me more ?  
Nothing but spice, this will suffice, so stop being a bore.  
Eat up until you are filled up to your stomach's wish.  
If you're not full then you can always eat up all your dishes!  
Fun's just begun, we're not done, where do you think you're going ?  
Come here, my dear ! There is nothing for you to fear.

 

Here's the cook, giving a look, and acting like he has a choice.  
Can it be ? He asked of me, while speaking soft in a low voice,  
"Let me go from your chateau, I beg of you my lady."  
Hmph, all these people here are just driving me crazy !

 

Bow down before her, answer to her!  
Show them what you'll be for our great Conchita !  
Think once or twice, food is her vice.  
Everybody pays with a heavy price !

 

Now is the time for me to devour everything.  
I'll have a ball and eat up whatever the menu brings !  
Hair with golden hue, what to do, I know I'm eating you.  
This feels so right, but I know it won't stop my appetite.  
Eat up until you are filled up to your stomach's wish.  
If you're not full then you can always eat up all your dishes !  
Hey, little boy, what a joy, I won't put you to waste.  
Don't you dare go, 'cause I want to know how you taste.

 

Days went by, my servants died, they've all become a part of me.  
Nothing's left, I guess it's best that no one's living here with me.  
What I seek is real unique, I guess it isn't even crude.  
What I want, I will be blunt, is the world's most gruesome of foods !

 

Now is the time for me to devour everything.  
What's there to eat, I wonder what else can this life still bring !  
Smiling away, what can I possibly eat today ?  
I got a plan, I guess I am my own buffet !

 

Conchita's found her meal to eat today.  
With nothing left, she has become herself, her prey.  
Oh, what a joy, I will never put myself to waste.  
No one will know how delicious I am to taste !

 

(No ending picture yet..)


	10. The Gift From The Princess Who Brought Sleep (Sloth)

 

 

"It's time for bed..."

 

Just rest your head down and sleep with my gift.   
You can sleep well at night with this wonderful gift!   
I am, yes, the Sleep-Bringing Princess,   
It is all for the sake of your happiness... 

It was an arranged marriage, a result of their politics.   
Even if it was, I still fell for you!   
Drowned in your own desires, a playboy and a liar.   
But I still loved you from the beginning!  
Only wanting the money, from the professor's daughter,   
But even so, I am so happy with you!  
I forget all agreements, from my childhood days.  
I will be happy if I'm there by your side!

 

For tired and troubled you, I've something good for you.   
It is a great and effective medicine!  
Your body will have good dreams, so please, just rest easy.  
It is a present that is just from me!

 

Just rest your head down and sleep with my gift.   
You can sleep well at night with this wonderful gift!   
I am, yes, the Sleep-Bringing Princess,   
It is all for the sake of your happiness...

 

_"Here you go, Fiddleford. Its a...medicine of sorts. It will help you go to sleep. Its a gift from me."_

 

Everyone has troubles that they are facing.   
My Mother, my Father, even the townspeople here.   
For everyone who cannot sleep well at night,   
I'll make a gift, a potion, it will help you out!   
A terrible reality, an unrequited love..  
If one is sleeping, the reality can't be faced.   
Just like a baby in a soft cradle now.  
Entrust yourself to my gift and fade away!

 

Everyone takes my gift, everyone in this town.   
Everyone's blessed with happiness, every single one!   
In return, I am the one, who cannot sleep at all...  
And all of the freedom and riches are mine! 

 

Just rest your head down and sleep with my gift.   
You can sleep well at night with this wonderful gift!   
I am, yes, the Sleep-Bringing Princess,   
Just a mere girl who only  _sought_ **hope**....

 

Like a puppet I have been used every day.   
Going through my life with my hands tied to strings!   
I had begun to break long ago,  
For I wanted to destroy everything...   
It's a very effective medicine,   
It can put you to sleep for all eternity!   
With this, at last, I can finally close my eyes as well.   
From Princess of Sleep to the "Sleeping Beauty"....

 

   


	11. The Tailor Shop on Gopher Road (Envy)

 

   

 

On the corner of Gopher Road,  
Lives a young woman who owns a tailor shop,  
A beautiful young flower, A pride to us all,  
She is the best seamstress in the neighbourhood. 

 

There is only one thing that makes her worry,  
It is the constant betrayal from the man that she loves,  
Even though he has someone like me,   
He is always out seeing other women.

 

But I must continue on with my work,  
I clutch my scissors in one hand,  
These scissors have been passed on from my mother,  
The sharper they are, The easier they cut.

 

Today is simply normal, nothing has changed.  
It's always calm, Gopher is peaceful.  
But then I saw my love standing in the street,  
Who on earth is that creature standing beside him?

 

Wearing a lavender kimono that suits her body well,  
He is proud to be the man at her side.  
I couldn't stand to see them together.  
So I ran away, it was too much for me.

 

But I must continue on with my work,  
I clutch my scissors In my hand,  
No one hears my small sobs,  
As I cry into this purple kimono.

 

Something has changed in the atmosphere,  
It must be due to that crime that happened yesterday.  
I saw my love ontop of the bridge.  
Who on earth is that creature standing beside him?

 

He seemed to be so terribly upset,  
Leaning on the girl for some sort of support.  
What a pretty thing, with that green obi.  
So, that's the sort of thing that you like on women?

 

But I must continue with my work,  
I clutch my scissors in one hand,  
I make sure no tears stain the fabric,  
This obi must be done before sun rise.

 

Fear has spread around the town like wildfire,  
It looks like another crime has been committed  
I saw my lover in the neck tie shop  
Who on earth is that creature standing beside him?

 

In his hand lay a pink neck ribbon.  
The young  _boy_  took it from him, looked up and smiled,  
My God, a boy...And he's so young!  
Doesn't he have any sort of decency left in him?

 

But I must continue with my work,  
I clutch my scissors in one hand.   
My scissors...Have they always been this colour?  
But they're so blunt!, I'll have to sharpen them once more.

 

Ah, It's finally completed!   
It looks so wonderful.  
But you're not here with me.  
This is no matter  
I'll come find you myself  
To show you my work.

 

Lavender Kimono, A green obi,  
A pink ribbon, that's tied around my neck,  
I've become the perfect woman.   
Well? What do you think? Am I beautiful?

 

Oh my, the town is in such an uproar.  
It seems that a man was killed in cold blood.  
A tragic tale, of a family of four.  
Who on earth could do such a horrible thing thing?

 

Besides, he was acting so cold towards me.  
"Good evening" "Have we met before?" "A pleasure to meet you".  
He didn't seem to recognize me at all.  
It was like I just a stranger to him

 

But I must continue on with my work,  
I clutch my scissors in one hand,  
The scissors now drooling red from its mouth,  
The sharper they are, the easier they cut.

 


	12. Judgement of Corruption (Greed)

 

 

"Now, Let the trial begin."

 

This corruption of justice,  
Is decided through the wealth,  
Of the one who is accused.

 

Being master of the court,  
What I desire more,  
Than justice is money.

 

Even those heinous people,  
Can truly be forgiven,  
As long as they pay me.

 

For money's the best lawyer (laugh) in hell!

 

Your appearance and your age,  
Your gender or your race,  
That's irrelevant to me.

 

The only thing that matters,  
Is can or can't you pay,  
That's all I need.

 

The rest of your life is dependent on me  
If you want salvation  
Show me your money!

 

So sin is truly my only consideration  
In my corrupted sense of judgment,  
If you want to emerge from the swamp of false accusations  
Then you will give me all of your money...

 

For the one whom I call "Daughter",  
Who is unable to walk  
I need your money.

 

She says if I collect them,  
The Seven Deadly Sins,  
My dreams will come true.

 

Once again we open the corrupt court room,  
All the sinners laugh, while the innocent cry!

 

So sin is truly my only consideration  
In my corrupted sense of judgment,  
If I wish to see all of my deep desires come true,  
Then I will keep swinging this injust hammer.

 

The Murderer General,  
This country's bane existence,  
An obvious crime

 

The bribe is given to me,  
And I do as expected,  
I let him go free.

 

War breaks in the city,  
The murderer is Murdered,  
A war that is my fault.

 

The corpses of the fallen  
Are left to Rot!

 

I meet the brunt of their wrath,  
My residence surrounded,  
A fire has started.

 

Oh my beloved "Daughter"  
As long as you stay by me,  
I do not fear death.

 

In the burned down residence of Fiddleford McGucket,  
Corpses of father and daughter, fallen and alone.

 

When I opened my eyes,  
I found myself alone,  
The heat penetrating.

 

Before me lies the doorway,  
Heaven or Hell decided,  
Masters of the Hellish Yard.

 

"Even those heinous people,  
Can truly be forgiven,  
As long as they pay us.

 

For money's the best lawyer (scream) in hell!"

 

I smile at the masters,  
My mind already working,  
And I whisper softly.

 

"My fortune's mine alone,  
I will not give it to either of you,  
My sin set in stone."

 

Breaking away I begin to run to Heaven's door,  
The floor gives way and I am falling now forevermore

 

So sin is truly my only consideration  
In my corrupted sense of judgment,  
I will not let anyone Judge me for what is my sin  
Even if judgment is never given!

 

One day soon I will collect again with these hands,  
Created of my sin, the deadly sin of greed.  
And when that day comes, I will see my hell turn into,  
A utopia for my daughter and me...

 


	13. The Muzzle of Mabel (Wrath)

(To clear up any confusion, she kills Dipper instead of a lover in my version. That's why she says: "Now there can only be two children, but the only child left is me". Also, I used Dipper's real name in this song.)

 

 

 

Oh sinful man,  
I will forgive.  
If,  
You will repent.

 

Hey Mother, please understand,  
Why I am pointing my gun at this man.  
He's a crook in sheep's clothing,  
Who scammed the people,  
Just for the benefit for his rotten games. 

 

For the sake of his love,   
I destroyed the life  
Of a priceless treasure by my own hands.   
With my brother's blood on my soul  
I shot myself,  
But then death left me for life. 

 

It's time for me to claim my revenge!  
So, get on your knees and beg! 

 

Hello and Goodbye Mister Pere Noel!  
Watch as the chains of flames bind your manor!  
One of two choices will mark your grave;  
the fires of hell or a goodbye bullet. 

 

Hey Mother, is it true,  
That bad people should have a chance for redemption?

 

I gave him that chance, an offer of reflection.  
"Your money will drag you down to hell,  
Return what you stole and you still can be saved even from yourself!"

 

But he said and stared at me in disdain.  
"Heh, I won't part with my fortune, better be dead than poor." 

 

I'll make you regret those words,  
This is the last mercy from me!

 

Hello and Goodbye "Master of the Court".  
A corrupt judge whose greed slayed the people,  
This of wrath of mine will present the killer shot,  
As I point this gun at your head. 

 

Hey Mother,  
I remember,  
It was you who raised us  
All on your own.

 

In a house in the forest,  
That's where you loved us.  
Did my Father even kiss me and Mason goodbye when he left?

 

But it's too late for sentimentals,  
Since he seems completely mad,  
He's convinced that doll is actually his child,  
But her body disappeared into the sea so long ago.  
Now there can only be two children,  
But the only child left is me.

 

Hey Dad, will you look at me!  
Father,  
Look at me!

 

Hello and Goodbye...Goodbye my father.   
No longer human, just another portion of sin.  
Mother...How could you have even loved   
a monster as cruel as this?

 

Ah, but now it is finally ending...  
Thank God that we can finally end it.

 

Oh story of sin...  
Good bye. 

 

Oh sinful man,  
I will forgive.  
If,  
You will repent.

 

 


	14. Seven Crimes and Punishments

   

**(Credit to Rachiedan)**

 

 

 

 **Stanford:**  

It starts again...

 

**Cipher:**

Seven petals twirl in front of me,

As they grow I can feel my sin blossoming!

They smile at me sweetly, as I kiss them each so passionately.

Yes...That demon of the past is truly gone!

 

**Melody:**

Thus the flowers sprout juicy, red fruit,

The seven seeds within must be devoured!

A natural process; eat first or you will be next.

This world is a buffet for the strong!

 

**Stanley:**

Sinful flowers take root around the castle walls,

A great Kingdom of Evillious,

In which I am the King!

 

**(Stanley, Melody, Cipher)**

Come let us tell,

A story of sin.

Of two cursed twins,

Who moulded these horrid souls!

Whilst they watched the flames,

Of their mother's burnt corpse.

Would they have smiled at

The seven crimes and punishments!

 

**Carla:**

Seven breezes drift in with Winter.

Their poisons frost up my window!

It's a precious gift; I will save it just for him.

My darling, who will sleep forever more!

 

**Pacifica:**

Cast upon the water's reflection,

Seven springs show my sweetheart's face.

Though something else appears,

In the background; fuzzy yet stark.

Three shadows who change you into a stranger!

 

**Fiddleford:**

Silence resumes as the courtroom begins.

Guilty as charged;

Oh, those fella's have dug their own graves!

 

**(Pacifica, Fiddleford, Carla)**

I don't care if I fall down,

To hell as long as it's my own design!

I'll greet Satan with a smile as he laughs at the

Seven Crimes and Punishments!

 

 **Cipher:**  God, you're exquisite..

 

 **Melody:**  More! I just need more! Bring the next meal! Please?

 

 **Stanley:**  Incompetent idiots everywhere! Just give me what I want, dammit!

 

 **Carla:**  I know exactly why you married me...You damn playboy...

 

 **Pacifica:**  I don't understand why he just won't look at me!

 

 **Fiddleford:**  Yer late on yer payment and yer trial is tomorrow... I'm going to have ta crush ya..

 

 **Cipher:**  None of you whores understand! How hard it is...to be...hideous...

 

 **Melody:**  If you loved me, you would let me do this! I-I can't resist anymore! I need you inside me...

 

 **Stanley:**  That stupid hick! He's the only reason she...She won't love me! I want him dead immediately!

 

 **Carla:**  Darling...You look so sleepy...Here, lie down and rest with this. It's a gift from me..

 

 **Pacifica:**  Why do you keep flaunting those women in front of me...Don't you care at all? I love you so much and this is how you treat me?

 

 **Fiddleford:**  Hmmph...Well it's not my responsibility. If they go ta jail, it's their own fault. They should have hired a better lawyer. My daughter is all that matters to me.

 

 **Cipher:**  Ah...Mabel..You're the only one who understands me...Heh...Just keep on drawing...It'll keep you entertained while I'm away...I'll see you in a few days, I promise..

 

 **Melody:**  Mmmh...What a chubby face...And that brown hair...Urgh...You keep flaunting yourself around me like that and I'm just...Ahehe...Gunna lose it.

 

 **Stanley:** What do you mean they've revolted? I don't understand...W-what does that even mean? Does that mean I'm going to lose...everything? That can never happen! It's impossible! No!

 

 **Carla:**  Ah...You look so peaceful asleep like that! I wish I could be so happy...and calm...I bet everyone in the village does as well...I know exactly what I'm going to do... I'll help them.

 

 **Pacifica:**  Look! Darling, look! Don't you think I'm gorgeous in this kimono? Look at the ribbon I bought...I went to that store you like...I've been watching you go there quite a few times so I thought it was natural to just...Eh? What's wrong...You look upset!

 

 **Fiddleford:**  Don't be afraid, darlin'. Daddy is going ta stay close ta ya and you'll be safe. Those peasants...They think that if they set us alight it'll be the end of us! But they'll see...We'll both come back and take what is rightfully ours!

 

 **Cipher:**  You...You stabbed me....You whorish...man....No...No! This can't be happening! Girls, please...Don't leave me here! You can't...A-ah...Mabel...Mabel wait! You can't go...I love you! Don't leave me here! Mabel!

 

 **Melody:**  I-I need more...Why the hell is no one here to serve me...Urgh...I'm going to starve if this carries on...I...Ah... I think...I think I've just found my final desert! Ahehehe...I've always wondered how rotten I taste...

 

 **Carla:**  ...I'm so tired now...Everything has been fixed in this place and I just don't have any other reason to go on...Ah...I think it's time for me to rest now. It's time just close my eyes and sleep. Everyone is so happy now...I want to experience happiness too...

 

 **Pacifica:**  That rotten man! He didn't even recognize me...After all the love and care I gave him...He just didn't even care...Even addressed me as a stranger...I suppose I'll just cry it out and let him go. After all...He's gone now. It doesn't matter anymore.

 

 **Fiddleford:**  Hah! Do ya honestly think I will give up my fortune that easily? Foolish twins...I will never part with it! Not even if the fires want to swallow me whole. Just ya wait...They'll all be mine soon! All the sins...Then my darlin' and I will completely rule everythin'!

 

 **Stanley:**  Stanford! I promise I'll keep smiling. I-I'm so sorry, just don't leave me here alone! You promised!

 

**Mabel:**

In the darkness, I hear the song of the wood...

But that sound isn't the wind...

 

**Dipper:**

It's the end; a bullet!

 

 **Lee:**  It starts again...

 

**(All sins together)**

Come let us tell,

A story of sin.

Of two cursed twins,

Who moulded these horrid souls!

Whilst they watched the flames,

Of their mother's burnt corpse.

Would they have smiled at

The seven crimes and punishments!

 

(No ending picture yet..)

 


	15. Capriccio Farce

 

   

 

(Credit to Original Creators)

 

**Servants (Lee and Ford):**

It's time to open another case!

Let's clear out the  
dust from the courtroom!  
So that we can finally begin,  
A new farce called...  
Your Judgement!

 

**Master of the Court (Carla):**

Flicking through our  
casebook it has become clear.  
That the final vessel of  
sin has been given life!  
As Master of this  
Courtroom, I demand that  
You state your knowledge on  
this case Sorcerer of Time!

 

**MA (Pacifica):**

  
Oh how bold, I see you've  
started your scrutiny.  
Concerning the location of where  
that lonely girl might be.  
Despite my form changing, the  
master's script will have its encore.  
Please have patience my dear  
judge, and simply enjoy the show!

 

**Servants (Lee and Ford):**

Search for her!  
Search for her!  
Right, left,  
Up, Down,  
Left, up,  
right, or buried below our feet!  
  
Burn her!  
Burn her!  
And take the prize!  
The keys from the Masters  
of the Hellish Yard!

 

**Gear (Fiddleford):**

I am growing tired of this judgement.  
My daughter cannot see..  
That those who are tried  
will never be punished..

 

**Master of the Graveyard (Melody):**

  
Oh sweet Adam, who  
let Eve corrupt him,  
What can you do?  
But sit and whine as she drags  
you further down into the abyss!

 

**Ford:**

Welcome to the trial of the six sins!  
Searching for a sullied seventh part!

 

**Lee:**

Her soul will be added  
and join the orchestra  
of the souls singing their lives' pities!

 

**MA (Pacifica):**

  
No longer is this story  
bound by the hands of God.  
Our choices are made and  
we're tethered to this fate.

 

 **MOTGY (Melody):**   

  
So why not sit back and laugh  
at those pathetic characters?  
Their poetic justice can  
keep adding to our scripts!

 

**Gear (Fiddleford):**

  
The only thing that  
made me want to wretch,

 

**MOTC (Carla):**

  
Were how the humans  
still wanted more.

 

**MOTC (Carla):**

  
And so we return to  
our trial with a new case.  
Lowly boy, why have you  
come to this demonic place?  
Was it to steal some of  
McGucket's great fortune?  
Speak now before your  
sentence is spoken.

 

**Gardener (Cipher):**

  
My people shunned me  
once they found out that...  
I was bound by blood to a  
Duke that bled a golden hue.  
And thus I came here to  
seek out his weapon,  
I believe it's that sword  
that can undo his madness!

 

**Servants (Lee and Ford):**

  
Liar!  
Liar!  
Kill Him!  
Eat Him!  
That man stole from  
our Great Conchita!

 

**MOTC (Carla):**

  
Judge him,  
Judge him!  
This Trial is over!  
I demand the death penalty!

 

**Gardener (Cipher):**

  
After my arrest occurred,  
I was prepared to die.  
But something strange happened  
a boy took pity on me.

 

**Waiter (Stanley):**

Don't get too flustered about it, pal.  
I just want a servant.

 

**Gardener (Cipher):**

  
Thus, I left this trial as the,  
Gardener.

 

**MA and Gardener (Carla and Cipher):**

  
Sorcerer of Time  
and the Cursed Gardener.  
We are nothing more than  
shells as our sins remain asleep.  
Every woman that were slain and bedded,  
Were nothing more than fancies  
that tickled our hearts.

 

**Waiter and Gardener (Stanley and Cipher):**

  
"Puppet Director"  
"Master of the Graveyard"  
"Gear" "Waiter" "Masters  
of the Hellish Yard"  
One of four endings can only be selected.  
So when it is picked who  
will be the Master laughing?

 

**Irregular (Stanford):**

Lu Li La Lu Lu Li Lu Li Lu Li La!  
The beats of my heart are echoing!

 

**MOTGY (Melody):**

  
Friendship, Love, everything  
righteous in this world..

 

**Gear (Fiddleford):**

  
It will soon be quenched and  
taken by the hand of death.

 

**Waiter (Stanley):**

  
Eventually all will  
cease and will return to...

 

**MA (Pacifica):**

  
...the original harmonies  
of the clockwork lullaby..

 

**Irregular (Stanford):**

  
Do you not have pity  
for the poor lonely man..

 

**Gardener (Cipher):**

  
...who constructed this  
theatre just before he died?

 

**MA (Pacifica):**

  
Oh, there was once a utopia  
that he had dreamed of...

 

**Masters of the Hellish Yard (Mabel and Mason):**

 

**Mabel:**

  
...But that will soon...

 

  **Mason:**

...Be burned to ashes as well...

 

**All the Sins:**

  
So come join the farce of this trial...  
to understand the meaning of life.

 

(No ending picture yet..)


End file.
